Para los que se fueron
by Fuyuuyita L'Kiku
Summary: Pequeñas viñetas que describen el amor perdido. Amar y morir son dos cosas inevitables. El como enfrentarlo depende de cada persona.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Andrew Hussie. Yo, yo solo soy una simple titiritera, tratando de imitarlo(?)

* * *

><p>Notas previas: Esto comenzó como un ask meme en mi blog de rol, pero meh(?), quería subirlo por que YOLO.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Despedidas"<em>**

== Tu nombre es Jane Crocker y nunca esperaste decir, "rezo por los que se fueron".

No, al menos no cuando conocías a esas personas, y pensabas eran personas jóvenes a las cuales les quedaba mucho por vivir. No cuando a esas personas las querías mucho, a uno de ellos como un amigo, al otro como algo más. Pero lastimosamente, la realidad no siempre es buena, pero a veces la realidad no siempre juega a favor de los buenos, ni de los más justos, y a veces la vida te arrebata lo más importante.

Hoy era un año más desde la muerte del par, y aún parecía como si fuese ayer, aún parecía como si estuvieran cerca, aún querías pretender que nada había pasado. Pero lo cierto era que entre más el tiempo pasaba, más notoria se hacía la ausencia de las personas a las que querías. Las personas a las que amabas, las personas que fueron tu centro de atención.

Nada luego de que ellos se fueron volvió a ser igual, ni para ti, ni para Roxy. Es estúpido pensar que algo así puede acabar con una amistad de años, pero hay que suponer que, eran ellos los que los unían, o era por ellos que Lalonde intentaba mantenerlos unidos, o quizás fuiste tú la extraña que se alejó, como sea ahora mismo te encontrabas frente a la tumba de Jake, luego de haber visitado la de Dirk, siempre solías arreglarlas un poco, para quien las viera no pensará que se habían olvidado de ellos.

Nunca fuiste una persona demasiado religiosa, a duras penas asistías a la iglesia, aun así, tras lo que pasó con ellos, siempre que venías al lugar dedicabas unas pocas oraciones, palabras, sabías que le hablabas al viento y que posiblemente ellos ya estaban mejor en otra parte.

Tus pensamientos normalmente bordeaban en arrepentimientos. Bordeaban en lo mucho que querías decir y que no podías sin sentir que le estabas hablando a un cuerpo sin vida. Siempre que estabas allí, intentabas no llorar, mientras en tu cabeza divagaba en pequeñas cartas, dedicadas al amor de tu vida.

"Querido Jake, yo sé que no es mucho tiempo desde que tú sabes, entraste con Dirk, así como no es mucho tiempo desde que tuviste el incidente. Sabes, a veces pienso lo estúpida que fui, no por sentir en esos momentos, sino más bien por acabar sentida por cosas como esas. No, jamás me arrepentí de amarte, jamás me arrepentí de quererte como te quise, jamás me arrepentí de sentir celos y dejarme llevar por ellos. Por qué no era nada malo, era pura y simplemente una expresión de lo mucho que te quería. De lo mucho que yo te amaba.

Pero sabes, si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento es de no haberte dicho las cosas antes, porque se, que quizás si es que me hubiese armado de valor, desde un inicio, la historia fuese diferente, tu seguirías vivo. No tranquilo, yo sé que no cambiaría nada de esa manera, aun así, nada me cuesta imaginar e imaginarte a mi lado"

Si, en momentos como esos, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, una tras otra una tras otra, hasta que tus ojos quedaran hinchados, hasta que los gritos que querían escapar de tus pulmones te dejasen afónica, hasta que la fuerza no te alcanzase para quedarte de pie. Muchas veces hasta ahora querías aparentar ser una chica fuerte, una chica que podía contra todo, pero no, la verdad es que eras una persona tremendamente sensible.

Una vez que te desahogabas lo suficiente como para no tener una idea de nada o de nadie, te marchabas del cementerio, sabías que vendrían más veces como esta. Incontables veces.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Andrew Hussie. Yo, yo solo soy una simple titiritera, tratando de imitarlo(?)

* * *

><p>Notas previas: Esto comenzó como un ask meme en mi blog de rol, pero meh(?), quería subirlo por que fic esta dedicado para alguien quien no esta mas conmigo, y me hace falta, aunque no tenga nada que ver el sentido romántico en esto(?), I mean la dedicatoria.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Adiós"<em>**

Una simple salida puede acabar con todo lo que uno quiere. Eres Roxy Lalonde y estas en tus años de vejez, no le temes a nada porque ya lo has experimentado todo. Pero jamás, jamás, volverás a experimentar algo como lo que alguna vez sentiste por Dirk Strider. Él fue tu primer amor y el último. Fue todo lo que quisiste y amaste. Fue el principio de tu cariño, fue… Muchas cosas, pero entre una de esas. Él fue tu mejor amigo.

Era esa la razón por la que no podías creer que su vida se hubiese perdido.

Esa mañana, cuando sucedió la tragedia, tú estabas haciendo tus trabajos casuales, metida en el laboratorio, intentando crear otro gatito para tu colección. Era como una rutina, y sabías que Dirk tenía su propia rutina. Nunca te olvidabas de desearle los buenos días, pero ese día, te habías levantado más tarde de lo normal y fue imposible. Aunque claro, tampoco era como si es que pensases que el destino fuese tan cruel como para arrebatártelo.

Estabas en la ducha cuando tu teléfono sonó. Sinceramente no le diste la importancia debida. No lo imaginabas. Quizás luego de media hora, viste quien te había llamado, no era nadie que no conocieses, había sido una llamada de Janey. En lo que te cambiabas, le llamaste.

Ella contesto. Y desde ese momento supiste que algo no estaba bien, su tono se quebraba, con cada palabra que decía, no entendías por que, hasta que te dijo lo siguiente.

Tus dos mejores amigos, un carro, un acantilado.

Y allí fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que dejaste el alcohol que tus piernas se doblegaron ante el dolor. Gritaste, lloraste, pataleaste. Pero era un hecho, ellos no iban a regresar, se habían ido para siempre, y tú no habías tenido la oportunidad de despedirte.

Te culpabas por eso.

Por esa razón fue que luego del entierro jamás te atreviste a pisar la tumba, hasta ahora. Cuando ya tenías una vida hecha, esposa y una hermosa hija. Luego del incidente recaíste en el alcohol, fue inevitable, pero ahora estabas suficientemente sobria como para poder saber que era lo que le estabas diciendo a tu persona especial.

—Yo, Dirk. Lo siento. — Musitaste con la voz quebradiza. —Pero no siento, no haberte venido a visitarte, es decir, pese a lo fuertes que creías que era caí muchas veces antes de poder levantarme y dejar el dolor y la tristeza para venir. —Cerraste tu puño. — Pero de lo que si me arrepiento es de lo que no hice cuando estabas vivo. Si bien siempre te dije que te amaba, y que quería algo contigo, pese a que sabía tu ibas detrás de Jake, jamás te dije lo importante que eras para mí como un amigo. — Y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de tu rostro —Nunca te dije lo mucho que te quería y cuanto tus consejos me ayudaron, nunca te dije lo muy bien que me pasaba a tu lado. Nunca te dije muchas cosas.

—Nunca te pude decir adiós, y esa es de las cosas que más me arrepiento. —Tu voz ya estaba quebrada, para aquel momento. Las babas y los mocos, eran solo un pequeño espejo de lo sentías por dentro. Que quemaba y hacía daño.

—Pero sabes —Respirabas intentando sonar tranquila. —Hoy vine por eso, me cansé de arrepentimientos y vine a despedirme. —A duras penas lo lograbas.

—My babe,you know how I love you, despite you didn't here me, I supposed you know, you are special to me. —Le regalaste un beso volado. — That's why I have to said good bye. Good bye my lover, my friend.

* * *

><p>Estos no son songfics, pero tienen una base en dos canciones que me gustan mucho: Good by my lover de James Blunt y The one that got away de Katty Perry. Y eso, si bien he estado así bien inactiva por acá planeo subir mis fics todos completos de una algún día como con este fic, por cierto, me disculpo si es que en algun momento salió Ooc.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
